doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Twelfth Doctor Adventures/The Time of the Doctor
The Time of the Doctor is a Christmas Special from Twelfth Doctor Adventures. Synsopis Following the Doctor's regeneration the TARDIS is on course to Earth. But cause it is still healing itself it isn't working propperly. It is going to crash! And on Earth another suprise is waiting for the Doctor... Plot The TARDIS. is crashing. "Hold on!" says the newly regenerated Doctor. He pushes and pulls levers and buttons. "We are going to have a bumpy ride to the planet Earth. Your race is interested in Humans, aren't they?" "Yes." replies Helen, still confused. "Your going to see it now!" the Doctor says to her. "If the TARDIS works." The TARDIS starts to rumble. "Hold on tight!" the Doctor shouts. "I think we are going to crash!" That is the last thing Helen hears. She falls to the ground, half unconscious. Then the Doctor falls to the ground too. He has lots of pain. "That is from the regeneration." he says. Then he realizes that Helen isn't awake. For the Doctor everything goes black too. Opening Credits Clara Oswald is sitting on a chair in the house of the Maitland family. She is home alone. Suddenly, she hears a noise. It is the TARDIS noise. She walks outside and there stands the TARDIS. Out of it comes the twelfth Doctor. "Where is the Doctor?" Clara asks. "I am the Doctor." the Doctor says. He then collapses and falls to the ground. "Have you regenerated again?" Clara asks while helping the Doctor inside. "Yes." the weak Time Lord replies. Clara brings him into the house. Helen wakes up. She is lying on a couch. "Hello." Clara says to her. "I'm Clara Oswald. I now the Doctor too. Are you alright." "Yes." replies Helen. "Am i on Earth?" "Yes you are." "Then you must be a Human." "But... Your a Human too, aren't you?" "She is from the planet Sto." says the Doctor, whom is sitting on a chair and drinking a cup of tea. "Are you alright Doctor?" Helen asks. "Yes." says the Doctor. "Thea helps me recover after regeneration." "You do now that that was your last regeneration." Clara says. "Yes i do." says the Doctor. "You have learned a lot after being in my timeline, Haven't you?" "I don't remember everything." she says. Inside his spaceship, Commander Storm is looking on a screen. Only is hand his visible. The hand is covered by blue armor and it has three fingers. The screen shows a picture of Kate Steward. "She is the one!" Storm says. "The one that stopped my invasion fleet from invading Earth. I am the only survivor of the fleet. But this time I will destroy her. And her stupid organization. And then I will call a new army, leaded by me, Commander Storm. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The Doctor is looking at the Christmas Tree which stands in the living room. "I like Christmas." Helen says. "We had all sorts off rumors about it on Sto. I love this planet. It stinks but its wonderful." The Doctor laughs. He is looking outside at the snow. Its still snowing. "How late is it?" he asks Clara. "6 o'clock." she replies. "Its nearly dark." "When are the Maitland's coming home?" the Doctor says. "Tomorrow." says Clara. "They won a holiday in Germany for two persons. They asked for four but the people from the holiday said that there could only be two adults or one adult and two children. I said they could go. They would be home this morning but all the planes where cancelled cause of bad weather. They will be back tomorrow morning. A good thing you two are here." The Doctor walks to the TARDIS. "Time for a new outfit." he says. He enters the TARDIS and walks to the wardrobe. Soon he has found an outfit with a long green scarf. "This is what I will wear." he says. He then walks out of the TARDIS. He looks up at the sky. Snow is falling down. Then he walks inside. At the UNIT HQ, Kate Steward was drinking a cup of tea. She then realizes that she has to go to the police station to hand them an important letter for the goverment. She walkes to her car and drives off. When she drives through a forest she sees a fire. She walks to the fire but while she does that someone comes running towards her. It is a soldier from UNIT. Before he can say a thing he is shot in his back by a red laser beam. Kate runs away as fast as she can. Then she trips over a branch. She turns around and the last thing she sees is a Sontaran hitting her with its gun. The Doctor walks back to his TARDIS. He has forgotten his socks. "How silly of me." he says to himself. When he has his socks on the TARDIS telephone rings. He answers the phone. "Doctor." says Colonel Mace (whom is calling him). "Its about Kate Steward. She brought a letter to the police station. She stayed away very long. We went to investigate and found her car next to a burnt bit of forest. She wasn't there. No dead body. We searched the whole forest." "I'll come right away." the Doctor says. He puts down the phone and runs to the house. "Clara, Helen, come on, quick!" The TARDIS lands at the UNIT HQ. "Hello Doctor." says Mace. "Have you regenerated again?" "Yes i have. No time for that now. We need to go to the forest. "I haven't told you the whole story yet." says Mays. "A car from UNIT has been found in the forest too. Destroyed. We found a few dead soldiers." "I need to see that car and the soldiers right away!" the Doctor says. After the Doctor has seen the body's and the damaged car he returns to Colonel Mace. "Those people and their car where attacked by Sontaran guns. I can see the damage and I now those guns. Kate is in great danger. We must save her now. Has there been any Sontaran activity lately?" "Yes!" replies Mace. "A whole fleet. We destroyed it. Kate talked to the General and Commander of the Sontaran group." "Mace, Helen and Clara, you will follow me into the TARDIS." says the Doctor laughing. "I feel like a General." Soon they are all four in the TARDIS. "I'm going to track down all Sontaran technology in London and around it." the Doctor says. "I've found something! Just outside London. In a field. Lets go there." The TARDIS lands in the field. Its passengers come out of it. In front of them is a Sontaran Scout Ship. "Sontaran!" shouts the Doctor. "Come out of your ship!" Soon, Storm walks out of its ship. "You must be the Doctor." he says. "Kate has been talking about you stopping me. But it's to late. The Sontarans will be here in five minutes. This planet and its people are lost." "Defeated by a soldier." says Mace. "I'm not a soldier!" shouts Storm. "I'm Commander Storm. I am the last Sontaran from the Twelfth Fleet that invaded this planet. I could escape. UNIT blew up my whole fleet. And now I will have revenge." "What happened with Kate." the Doctor asks. "She's fine, Doctor. She will be taken to the Sontaran fleet. And there I will kill her." Storm doesn't notice that Mace has walked behind the TARDIS. He is contacting UNIT HQ. "Hello? Johnson is that you? Okay. Good job. I want you to tell this to the others." He then starts whispering things. The Doctor walks forward. "Stay back!" shouts Storm. "Or I will kill Kate!" Storm has not seen Mace, whom had walked all the way around the field and at last comes at the back of the Scout Ship. He enters it and found Kate. "Come on. Fast" he whispered. They got out of the ship. The Doctor sees them. He runs at the ship. "Now I will kill her!" shouts Storm. He runs at the ship to. The Doctor stops. "Quick. everybody into the TARDIS." Meanwhile Storm has entered his ship. He picks up his gun and shoots at the place were Kate was sitting. But Kate is gone and the laser hits part of the engine. The ship explodes. All five people are in the TARDIS. "His ship exploded." says the Doctor. "He is dead. Now we only have to tell UNIT about the fleet. "I have already done that." says Mace. "Good!" replies the Doctor. The TARDIS lands at UNIT HQ. The crew run out of the ship. "We have located it." says a soldier. "Great!" says the Doctor. "Make contact with the Sontarans. I would like to speak them. And put fifthy missles in position. We are going to destroy them." "We already put a hundred missles in position sir." says the soldier. "Order from Colonel Mace." "Well done Mace." says the Doctor. "Great!" Some time later the Doctor stands in front of a big screen. He has a remote control for the missles in his hand. On the screen are a few Sontarans. "Leave now." says the Doctor. "Or you will be destroyed just like Commander Storm." "NEVER!" shouts the Sontaran general. "We will destroy the people of Earth. This time we will win. This will be the victory of the Sontaran! This is the time of the Sontarans!" "I gave you a warning." says the Doctor. "We aren't scared." laughs the Sontaran. "I gave you a chance." says the Doctor. "You didn't take it. That was stupid." "You can't stop the time of the Sontarans. This is our ultimate victory!" "Your wrong." says the Doctor. "I can defeat you. And this isn't the time of the Sontarans. But the time of the Doctor!" Amd with that, he presses a button on the remote and fires the missle's. They hit the fleet and destroy it. Everyone cheers. "Well then." says Clara. "Its Christmas Eve, so its time for Christmas dinner. Doctor, Helen, Colonel Mace and Kate, would you like to come?" Everyone wants to and with the TARDIS they travel to the Maitland House. Everyone helps and soon there is a big meal. The End Category:Finn Tracy Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring UNIT Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald